Who the hell recommended Glowing Heart/Transcript
Unknown:' '''Welcome contestant thirty-two, OSO Novel! The doors will now be opening. '''Holly':' '''Oh hey! The thirty-second contestant has finally arrived. Now we can find out what this is all about. '''Tart': Hey, why don't we all walk- OSO Novel: To the center? Yeah, thanks, but I'll pass. Diamond: So that's when I sped past him in my go-kart and I was all like, "see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," and he was all like, "Nooo! I can't let you beat me for the fifth time in a row!" And then I totally beat the course record. Isn't that cool? Coaster: Not really, seeing as you've repeated it to me about four times while we've been waiting here. Diamond: Oh. Well, I have other stories too y'know. Penny: Hey guys, what are you talking about? Diamond: Oh! I was just telling Coaster how talented I was at skydiving. Coaster: Go-karting. Penny: Oh, really? That sounds pretty cool. So you're pretty extreme then, huh, Diamond? Diamond: Yup, I'm the best there's ever been, baby. Penny: You should do well in this competitive-type of stuff then, Diamond. I only got dragged here because of my dumb big brother... Diamond: You'll be glad you're here, this is gonna be really fun, y'know? Nail Clippers: Yeah, yeah, sounds great and all, but, isn't the host supposed to like, be here? Who even is the host? Server: Whoever it is, we'll know him while we see him. Sippy Cup: So, you mean like, that guy? Intro Crayon Box: Alright, now that you all have arrived, I'd like to personally welcome you all to: Open! Source! Objects! Guarana: What makes this, open source? Crayon Box: Don't worry about it! Sippy Cup: Uhhh... Nail Clippers: Who even are you? Crayon Box: I'm Crayon Box, and I- Yellow Crayon: *pop* I'm Yellow Crayon; this is your host, Crayon Box. Beside me on my fellow co-hosts: Red, Blue, and Green. Who are you? Green Crayon: Hey Yellow, be nice. She's just curious. Red Crayon: No, Green. She was being disrespectful. Blue Crayon: Uh, guys, we shouldn't be fighting. Red Crayon: Why shouldn't we? *overlapping chatter* Crayon Box: Just ignore that. What matters now is that you are all here. Which means we can finally get started! Organic Fruit and Grain Bar: Uh, are they gonna be okay in there? Crayon Box: Oh, don't worry. They're fine. Anyways. Green Crayon: *gasping* Crayon Box: Uh, anybody got any tape? *cough* Crayon Box: This is where you all will be competing. Coin: This is dumb. Putty: Who even had the time to build this entire thing? Yellow Crayon: Well, you see, *muffling* Crayon Box: That's not important at the moment. But what is important is that we need to start the first challenge! Crayon Box presses a button that releases balloons Crayon Box: Let me explain. You'll all be suspended in the air with these balloons and you have to find a way down. The last eight people to do so will be in danger of being removed from the competition. Penny: Woah! Paintball: Wait! This isn't fair! I won't be able to get down! Vape: Just try and get to me before you float up too high and I can help you, PB. Crayon Box: Well anyways, come get your balloons, everybody! Go! *buzzer* Guarana: Come on, Graffiti, this should be easy. Graffiti: Speak for yourself, Guarana! You've got that weird husk to protect yourself! How am I gonna get down safely? Guarana: Hmm, well, maybe we can sabotage others while we think a way for you to get down. Crayon Box never said we couldn't. Diamond: Hey Coaster. Remember how I told you I was good at skydiving? Coaster: No, it was- Diamond: Woo! Coaster: Woah! *sigh* Well, I guess that's one way to get down. Glowing Heart and Cologne bump into each other Cologne: Ahh! Don't touch my spray nozzle! Glowing Heart: Hmm? Cologne: Uhh, I mean, hey! Glowing Heart: Hi. Cologne: Uh, you okay? Glowing Heart: I can't get down. Cologne: I thought you could fly. Glowing Heart: I would, but... *sigh* I'm afraid of heights. Cologne: Wow, hmm, what if I help you? Glowing Heart: How so? Cologne: Just grab hold of me while you fly down, so if something bad happens, I'll break your fall. Glowing Heart: But I don't want to hurt you! Cologne: Heheh, I'll be fine, I promise. And in the slim chance that I'm not, at least I'll smell good! Glowing Heart: Ha! Okay, let's do this. Pitcher: Ugh, this is taking so long. How can anybody ever do this? *Pitcher sees Inhaler* Hey, you! Get me to the bottom! Inhaler: Pitcher, I don't appreciate your tone of voice. If you want to be approachable by others, you have to be a nice person. Pitcher: I, uh- Inhaler: You can't just go around being a nuisance to others and expect them to listen to you and do what you say. Pitcher: Shut up, nerd! I don't need a lesson on how to be nice! *Pitcher pops Inhaler's balloons, and Inhaler falls safely* Pitcher: Oh, my waiter! Could things get any worse? Cologne: Careful, careful... don't touch, okay? Glowing Heart: Yay, we did it! Cologne: '''Yes! I'm safe. '''Pitcher: *in shock* Are you actually kidding me? Everyone else is ahead of me! Vape tries to reach Paintball until she flies up too high, but he fails Vape: Guh! I couldn't get there in time. Server: *sigh* Yeah, but how are we gonna get down? Graffiti tries to pop Server's balloons until Guarana interrupts him Guarana: Hey Graffiti, I'm getting tired of this whole sabotage thing. I'm just gonna get down. Server glares at Graffiti Graffiti: Heheh... *Graffiti screams while he's falling, and eventually dies* Crayon Box: Ooh, that's gotta hurt! Well, since he died, he's automatically up for elimination! Holly: Shall we try and do what Guarana did? Tart, Corny, and Vape: No! Corny: I have a much better idea! *Corny pulls out an anvil* Grab on! Tart: Wow, this is actually really effective. Server: Wha... how did they do that? That's physically impossible. Vape: I don't know man, just focus on getting down. Pitcher: Grr, I'm so mad right now! Can't I just pop this one stupid balloon? Blob falls inside of Pitcher Pitcher: Huh, usually I'd be mad that I'm about to lose, but, I actually feel at peace with the universe. Pitcher falls on Corny, and Corny dies Tart: Oh my gosh, you just killed him! Pitcher: Tart, relax, such is the way of the universe. Loren: Hup, mmm, di- agh, geh, ihh, arhh, nugh. *sigh* Dangit. Penny: I think we should try to get down now. Roulette Wheel: This should be easy. All we have to do is... *grunting* Retainer and Coin: What are you waiting for? Retainer: That's what I said! Roulette Wheel: *sigh* I can't seem to pop any of the balloons. I don't have arms. Coin: Guys- Retainer: Wait- Retainer and Coin: None of us have arms! Coin: How are we gonna get down? Penny: Oh, dear. Coin: He's got arms! Penny, Coin, Incense Holder, Retainer, and Roulette Wheel: Organic Fruit and Grain Bar! (X4) Extension Cord: Hey, thanks for helping me up there. Phonograph: Yeah, no problem. Server: Yes, I'm here! Inhaler: Finally, you made it! You want to finish our intellectual discussion now? Coin, Penny, Retainer, and Roulette Wheel: OSO Novel! OSO Novel: Yeah? Penny: Could you try and help us? OSO Novel: Well, I'll say I'll try, but- Coin, Retainer, Penny, and Roulette Wheel: *sigh* OSO Novel: It was a scripted event anyways. Microphone: Hmm. I think I can survive that fall. Microphone falls on Black Square, making them both fall and die Roulette Wheel: You know guys, I don't really know if we're gonna make it. Coin: What are you talking about? We're so close! Incense Holder: We're armless! There's nothing we can do. I think it's best if we just accept what's coming Penny: Yeah, I got to agree with Incense here. Coin: Given up already? Geez, what's wrong with you losers? Roulette Wheel: Huh? Nail Clippers! We need your help! Pop our balloons! Nail Clippers: Why can't you guys do it? Hahaha! How did you even get yourselves into this situation? I'll get you guys down. Oh no! Can't reach! Ha! Now how do I begin to leave? Coin: Ugh, no! Nail Clippers: Ah! I've got a much better idea. What if I just untie it? Incense Holder: *screams until he dies* Nail Clippers: Heh, whoops! Censored: BOOP Putty: Woohoo! That was pretty easy! White Dango: Okay everyone, we have to come up with a plan. Pink Dango: *S I G H* White Dango: Great! So I think it will be best to un-tie our balloons. Green, will you do the honors? You're the only one with hands. Green Dango: But uh, what if I un-tie too many? White Dango: You won't, though! Green Dango: I dunno! Pink Dango: If you two don't do something soon, we'll be put up for elimination. Green Dango: Yeah, but like, I dunno... Pink Dango: Ugh! White Dango: Looks like we've got some company. Penny: Dango(s), do you think you can help us out? Pink Dango: Go away! White Dango: We'd be glad to! What exactly is it that you need help with? Roulette Wheel: Can you pop some of our balloons, please? White Dango: We'd love to! Right, you two? Green Dango: Uhh... Pink Dango: No! White Dango: Yay! The Dangos pop the balloons, and then Green Dango quickly unties his balloons, and they land safely down Paintball: *sigh* This is so unfair! How does CB expect me to do this? Paintball hits the top of the dome '''Uhh! I hit the top! Oh, what if the challenge is done already? I really have to finish this! I have to get down! '''Paintball struggles to get to the bottom Crayon Box: Hmm, does anyone know the current state of the competition? Coaster: Yeah, there's twenty-three who made it down, four people who are still in the air, and five people who somehow managed to die doing this. Crayon Box: That means there's... *muttering* one more safe spot left! Putty: So who's left up there? Coin: I only see Sippy Cup, Organic Fruit and GRAIN BAR!... and Loren. Extension Cord: Who's the last one? Vape: *gasp* Paintball! She's still up there. Crayon Box: Oh wow, she floated all the way up there? Yeah, this is going to be very interesting. One of those four will be safe. The others will be up for elimination! Guarana: Hey, uh, what happens if no one comes down? Sippy Cup: Whee! This is so much fun! Phonograph: Sippy Cup, maybe you should get down from there. Sippy Cup: Why? Phonograph: Well- *record scratch* Sippy Cup: Ugh, fine, I'm getting bored up here anyways. Just gotta find a way to untie a balloon. Hmm... Paintball: I, can't rely on my friends right now... Uh... it's a long way down... Better late than never. Paintball rips the string of her balloon and starts falling '''Ahh! This was a horrible idea! '''Sippy Cup: I think I've almost got the knot undone! Sippy Cup undoes the knot and starts lowering, while Paintball hangs on to Sippy Cup's untied balloon afraid, and then Sippy Cup makes noises with her tongue Huh? Crayon Box: And it looks like Sippy Cup is the last one to get immunity! Paintball: Ooh, uh, I'm not jumping this time! Vape: Paintball! Coaster: Yeah, she's not coming back down. Crayon Box: Well, it looks like Black Square, Organic Fruit and Grain Bar, Incense Holder, Loren, Corny, Paintball, Graffiti, and Microphone are up for elimination! So viewers, vote for someone out of the eight on the screen by typing the letter in square brackets of who you want to eliminate! The person with the most votes will be eliminated from OSO! Loren: Hey guys, I'm here to tell you, yes YOU, can work on the show as well! You could animate, draw backgrounds, even write episodes, and more! Just go to the link in the description below and join the Discord server! There, you can instantly join the crew! So go check it out! Stinger Paintball: *sigh* Category:Transcripts